Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a system for automated selection and display of creative works, and more particularly, to a system and method of automatically selecting or rejecting, categorizing, and displaying the work into periodical collections with contributions of creative works being made at any time, and ratings being provided for these works during predetermined time periods.
Description of the Related Art
After the advent of Internet and particularly over the last few years, the amount of content available on the Internet has grown exponentially. Media companies such as publishers of periodicals, exhibitors of artwork, broadcasting channels etc. have also expanded their coverage through the Internet and beyond the traditional means of reaching to the general public such as newspapers, magazines, radio and television. The media companies follow a certain process of selection of content to be displayed to the public. In particular the media companies employ paid professionals who produce the content, curate and release them. As a result, they do not necessarily represent the opinions and preferences of the public at large. On the other hand, with social media portals users who constitute the general public publish the content. This results in large volumes of content that is poorly categorized and organized, often requiring an individual to undergo a series of searches and sifting of data in order to access any set of material that will be of interest or use. This is a direct result of content dilution and information overload. There is absence of a system that addresses the aforementioned issues of content dilution and information overload. There is no automated system available for archiving or keeping a record of contents that were once popular at a given time in the past in an easily accessible and organized manner.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system and method of selecting, rejecting, categorizing, and displaying on a periodical basis the works submitted to the system in a manner that ensures balance and equal opportunity of selection amongst all the works submitted to the system.